Beautiful, but deadly
by AmmEHtimS
Summary: Follow Noble Team's random, sometimes serious, but mainly stupid adventures. Includes a 'vacation' on Earth, plus some serious missions (don't worry, you'll eventually find out why I called the story Beautiful, but deadly). Couples include; Carter/Kat, Jorge/Scarlett, plus some Emile/Megan in later chapters; AU, rated M for Emile's language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So I actually wrote this story before Forevermore and all my other stories here. I've just been _very _reluctant to upload.  
****Contining this story will be mainly depend on feedback; if you guys don't like it, I probably won't continue. Otherwise, we'll see how it goes.  
****I'm pretty self-conscious that this story isn't that great. So apologizes if it does suck.  
****Btw, Scarlett's appearance differs. Same character as in Forevermore, just different appearance as this was written first.**

**I neglected to put in Jack into the description of the story, so I'll just explain the character Jack and what relationship Scarlett had with him.  
****If you've already read Forevermore, you'll know. Basically Jack is Scarlett's ex-lover who was tragically killed on a Covenant Super Carrier in order to get Scarlett and her troopers off.**

**In this story and Forevermore, Scarlett really struggles to let him go completely, hence the references in the chapters.**

* * *

_ＰＲＯＬＯ __U G E_

How do you forget?  
"Oh, Scarlett," He murmured in her ear, his head leaning on her shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  
"I love you, Jack." Scarlett said.  
"I love you too. Always."

* * *

_ ＩＮＴＲＯＤＵＣＴＩＯＮ_

It had been two months since the last Noble Six had been tragically killed, sacrificing himself to destroy a Covenant Ship, but in the process, had saved Noble Two, or Kat. Now, today he was being replaced. Everybody busied themselves with something, awaiting the new Six's arrival; Carter was being briefed by Colonel Holland, watching the screen intently and listening, Kat was fiddling with her fake arm, Jun was already seated in the Falcon, cleaning his Sniper Rifle, Emile was carving his dearest knife, thinking of it's latest victims, and Jorge, less productively, sat around, bored, waiting for something to do.  
Suddenly, a new figure appeared in the doorway; The new Noble Six. Surprisingly, for everyone, Noble Six was in fact, female. The last Six was male, and everyone in the Team was used to just having Kat. She had purple and silver; a black visor, and even the same Tactical Data Pad Carter owned.  
Before Six was even able to step forwards, Kat's fake arm blocked her. Six jumped back slightly, feeling a little threatened by it. It wasn't everyday you saw a Spartan wielding a fake arm - Let alone block your entrance with it.  
"Commander," Kat spoke, catching Carter's attention. Six eyed everyone of her new teammates; Emile she noted, should be steered clear of. Obviously just from looking at him, he was cold and arrogant, but the skull scratched into this visor and his knife intimidated her; Kat looked alright, despite the cold, hard looks she gave Six. Six didn't know what to think of Jorge; he was a Spartan-II, far more superior to her. He was also incredibly tall, and because of his status as a II, he was indeed, quite intimidating. Six wasn't able to build her opinion on her new Commander, as he had turned away from her as quickly as he had faced her.  
"So that's our new number Six." Jorge spoke up, his voice deep and rough.  
"Kat, you read her file?" Emile questioned.  
"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink," Kat replied flatly. Six focused on Carter again.  
"Anyone take responsibility, sir?" He asked Colonel Holland.  
"ONI thinks it's local militia, pulled a similar one on Harmony, took out our eyes and ears then stole two crates from dire dock. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important."  
"Sir. Consider it done."  
"Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out."  
Carter turned his attention back to Six. "Lieutenant."  
"Commander, sir." Emile, Kat and Jorge left.  
"I'm Carter, Noble Team's Leader. That's Kat, Noble Two; Emile and Jorge, Four and Five," He nodded towards the figures leaving. "You're riding with me, Noble Six."  
They stepped outside; Kat, Jorge and Emile broke up to one Falcon, whilst Carter and Six headed towards Jun's Falcon.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you Lieutenant, you're stepping into some boots the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me? I'm just happy to have Noble up to full strength," He explained, as they sat down in their seats. "Just one thing; I've read your file, even the parts the ONI sensors didn't want me seeing. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That 'lone wolf' stuff stays behind, clear?"  
"Got it, sir."  
"Welcome to Reach." Jun remarked.

* * *

ＣＨAＰＴＥＲ ❶

They flew over the frontier; Jorge watched Six from his Falcon as she watched the scenery from her Falcon.  
She looked up to see Jorge staring. "Can I help you with something?"  
Emile snickered.  
"No, no...I was just wondering, about your file?" Jorge questioned.  
"What about it?"  
Jorge hesitated. He wasn't sure if she openly talked about her past. "Well, what's with the...eh...Black ink?"  
"Well, my skills are supposedly highly classified...Basically, when I first started out in Beta Company, I was taken out straight after training. I was pretty much a puppet to my C.O., he used me to get rid of anyone who threatened him. Local militia, civilians...Anyone. Yeah, I was like his grim reaper."  
"Ouch." Jun said softly.  
Six looked down at the scenery again, not comfortable with everyone watching her.  
"I'm sorry about your past, Six." Jorge softly said.  
She shrugged, still not looking up. "The past is the past. What's done is done, I guess."  
"Quit the chatter." Carter ordered. "Listen up Noble Team, we're looking at a downed relay post fifty clicks from Visegrad. We're gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's gonna get it back online."  
Carter and Six turned their attention to the other Falcon; Jorge and Emile were looking at Six, whilst Kat seemed to completely ignore her, looking at Carter. "Just get me under the hood, Commander." Kat replied.  
"Sir, why would rebels want to cut Reach off from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge queried, his attention drawn back to Carter. Six heard the confusion in his voice, but also concern for the planet.  
Carter shrugged. "Maybe you'll get a chance to ask 'em, Jorge."  
"Commander, we've just lost our signal with HQ." Kat informed Carter, fiddling with a data module.  
"Back up channels?"  
"Searching...Nada," Kat replied, throwing a hand up in annoyance. "Can't say what's jamming us."  
"You heard her; dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip."  
"I'm lonely already." Emile joked; Six laughed slightly at this. They jumped out of the Falcon; Carter, Kat, Emile and Six were to do a basic sweep of the area, whilst Jun stayed in a Falcon, looking out for Hostile air and doing thermal checks on structures. Jorge was to be dropped off further ahead.  
"Alright, Noble Team. Spread out. Watch the approach." Carter ordered. Emile ran ahead, positioning himself upon a large rock, whilst Six followed Kat and Carter. "Structure point 3-4; Looks clear from this angle," Emile reported, watching the area intently. A few moments later he jumped down, lowering his shields; not like he cared. Six shook her head; Emile knew no boundaries.  
"Distress signal is coming from just south of us, Commander. We're close," reported Kat.  
"Copy that. Eyes peeled."  
They came across a wreak of a warthog; Carter and Six investigated it, whilst Emile kicked some broken crates aside, reviling the distress beacon.  
"Found the beacon," He announced, tossing it to Kat, who studied it briefly before dropping it.  
"Make out any I.D.?" Carter asked Kat.  
"Negative, but it is military."  
"So where are the troopers?" Jorge asked over COMMS, his voice a growl.  
"Why aren't we seeing explosives residue?" Kat questioned.  
"Noble Three, can you confirm any e.x. residue in the area?" Carter asked Jun over COMMS.  
"Ooh...Negative, sir."  
"Plasma, maybe," Emile commented. Six turned to see him behind her, doing a sweep of the ground.  
"Can't be. Not on Reach." Jorge sharply replied over COMMS.  
"There's a lot of blood on the ground." Emile replied. Six knew he was right; there was puddles of blood, followed by some faded blue, which Six knew, had to be plasma.  
"Alright Noble, looks like there's nothing here. Let's move on."  
"Smoke at the next structure, boss," Kat informed Carter, surveying the area.  
"Copy that. Noble Team, you have permission to engage; but be selective. We don't need to telegraph our presence."  
There wasn't much; Six came across some wild Moa who pushed her to the side. Then she came across the house.  
"Noble Six, move into the house. Go in quiet, I'm right behind you." Carter informed her.  
They moved in quietly, not seeing much apart from broken furniture and belongings; it was like someone had ransacked the house, looking for something. Suddenly, Jun's voice came over COMMS. "Commander, I'm seeing heat syncs in that structure!"  
The door opened and a middle aged man stepped out, speaking a foreign language.  
Emile rushed ahead, pointing his shotgun in the man's face. "On your knees, NOW!" He shouted.  
The man trembled, holding his hands up in surrender, blabbing something in Hungarian, unsure of Emile's orders. Jorge stepped out of his Falcon that had just landed, and rushed to the man.  
"They're not rebels," Jorge told Emile. "They're farmers; look at them." Emile stopped shouting and thrusting his shotgun in the man's face, but didn't lower his weapon. Carter and Kat ran outside, Carter standing next to Six, Kat behind Jorge.  
"Ask 'em what they're doing here." Carter ordered.  
Jorge nodded slightly, before speaking to the man in Hungarian, using a soft and reassuring tone. Six was surprised; Jorge was a giant armored killing machine. It never struck her that he had feelings.  
"Hiding, sir. Neighbors were attacked last night. Heard screams; gunfire," Jorge paused, looking away slightly. "Says something in the fields...Killed his son." Jorge immediately tensed up; something. Not someone.  
Carter felt the same. "_Something_." He repeated. Suddenly, Jun's voice crackled over COMMS.  
"Commander, I'm seeing heat syncs in that structure directly east of your position, over!"  
"Copy that. Get them back inside!" Carter sternly ordered. Jorge shouted in a stern voice, startling the man further. But he did as he was told, stepping back inside and hiding among his family. Although Six would never admit it, she cared deeply for the civilians. She hoped they could hold on - Survive - Until the threat, in this area at least, was over.  
Carter and Kat ran ahead. "Noble Team, double time it!" Carter and Kat sprinted ahead, followed closely by Six.  
She began to get out of breath, and was taken over by Emile.  
"You alright there, Six?" Jorge asked.  
"Yeah..I'm fine." She panted, breathless.  
Jorge nodded slowly. "Well, try not to fall behind. No more 'lone wolf', remember?"  
Six rolled her eyes under her helmet. She'd heard enough of that from Carter. She sprinted ahead again, not replying. They arrived at the structure; Six stood inside with Carter, examining two dead Marines who were pinned to the wall. Six sighed inwards at the sight, before quickly moving on. The scene was messy; she hated seeing Marines, or anyone, for that matter, dead.  
They reached a courtyard, where Six heard movement on the roof; she also saw something darting across. She moved away slightly, trying to get a better angle. Suddenly, she felt an arm grip her wrist and pull her in the other direction. She looked up; it was Jorge.  
"I mean it, Six. No more 'lone wolf'. We've a team; we stick together. No going solo, okay?"  
"I get it," Six hissed, pulling away and stalking off.  
They entered the structure, seeing a Sniper calling out to more Covenant; they started flooding into the Basement.  
"Huh? _Dammit_!" Emile shouted.  
"Covenant!" Jorge yelled, his heart sinking. Covenant, on Reach?  
"They're heading into the basement. Move down to the lower levels." Carter ordered. Six headed down, followed closely by Jorge.  
A pack of snipers crowded. Six started head-shooting some with her Magnum, whilst Jorge's machine gun bullets sprayed through him.  
"_Arrrgh!_" He growled over the COMMS. Six started heading outside, but was easily over come with Covenant.  
"Noble, I'm cornered here. I need an assist," She said over COMMS.  
Before anyone else could respond, Jorge replied. "I'm on my way; I've got your back."  
However, just as he was headed over, Six was stuck with a plasma grenade.  
"_Ah_!" She screamed.  
"Six! Look out!" Jorge shouted over COMMS.  
The grenade exploded on impact, lowering her shields. It threw her off balance; she was thrown to the side, much to her anguish, and struggled to get back on her feet. With a slight groan from the pain, she lifted herself back up. Jorge was making a good effort of shielding her whilst she got sorted.  
She retrieved her weapons and began again, marching into the battlefield, much to her teammates' astonishment.

* * *

It was a few hours after Winter Contingency was declared, and Noble Team were stopping at a base for a few hours.  
This gave Six the perfect chance to revaluate herself and check for injuries, dealing with them as she came across them. The most damaging was the gash across her stomach; an Energy-sworded Elite had swiped out at her, surprisingly cutting through her armor.  
'_Just another scar to add to my collection._' she thought to herself.  
Six didn't take her helmet off much, but since nobody was around, she took the advantage and did so. Surprisingly for a Spartan, she had shoulder-length hair, which was honey-blonde. She had green eyes, but was unsure if they were natural or from the argumentations. One small scar ran slightly down her left cheek, from a Sniper's needle. She finished bandaging up her wounds, wincing at the pain.  
She had just finished changing; wearing a white tank top and black shorts, when a light tapping occurred at the door. Before Six could even get her helmet back on, Jorge emerged.  
"Huh. So you do have a face." He mused.  
"Oh, haha. You know I don't like people seeing my face."  
"And why not? Such a shame, a pretty face, too." Six pulled a face.  
"What? I was serious," Jorge said, startling Six further. He thought she was pretty?  
"Anyway, I came to see how you were doing. Those Elite's really hit you hard at the relay outpost. That plasma grenade had me worried, too."  
She shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm fine."  
Jorge stepped closer. "Are you sure?" He ran a finger along the scar on her cheek before he could stop himself. "How did you get this?"  
"Sniper." She vaguely explained. She didn't know why, but she felt relaxed in his presence. She didn't push him away, and he took this as a good sign.  
His hand stroked her cheek delicately, his soft hazel eyes looking deep into her sea-green eyes.  
Six broke the eye contact first, turning away before it went any further.  
She couldn't forget the past easily.  
She couldn't let someone in on the same level as Jack.  
She couldn't lose anyone else.  
Six moved away from him now, heading for the door. "I should go. My weapons probably need cleaning and reloading..."  
"Six..." Jorge tried to reason with her, but she was gone before he could. He looked around and saw her weapons; along with an old cleaning cloth, lying on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Apologizes**** that this chapter is so short.**

* * *

ＣＨAＰＴＥＲ ❷

Six didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away.  
Truthfully, she knew how she felt for Jorge, and she knew that from what had happened, he must feel the same way.  
But even after what had happened with Jack, she told herself that it couldn't happen; Spartans just weren't supposed to have feelings like this. It wasn't in their nature. Heck, she hardly knew the man. But why did she feel so drawn to him?  
She shook these thoughts away, and focused on other things. She approached a woodland, not far from the base, and decided to take watch. She positioned herself on a large rock, feeling the coldness of it under her legs.  
"Dammit." She hissed under her breath; she had forgotten to bring her DMR. How was she supposed to keep guard, without a weapon?  
She shrugged, deciding it was better than seeing Jorge.

* * *

Quite a few hours had pasted, and Six hasn't returned. Jorge began to worry.  
"Have you seen Six?" Jorge asked Emile on their way to the dining hall for dinner.  
Emile shrugged. "Not since we got back. She's a lone wolf, big man. You can put the girl in a team, but you can't take her lone wolf style away from her." He said, chuckling.  
Jorge frowned. "I mean it, Emile."  
Emile shook his head, rolling his eyes under his helmet. "Fine, fine, she's-"  
Before he could even finish his sentence, Carter burst in, ranting, with Kat trailing behind.  
"**_HOW_** could she do this?! I **_TOLD_** her, leave that lone wolf stuff behind, but **_NOO_**, she just couldn't help herself!"  
"Commander..." Kat tried getting a word in edge-ways.  
"Colonel Holland isn't going to be happy," He continued, ignoring Kat further. "How I am supposed to prove myself a leader, when-"  
He was abruptly cut off by Kat shouting, in a effort to be heard. "Commander! Six went out and took watch a couple of hours ago. She's not far from the base! She didn't just ditch us."  
Carter lightened up a bit. "Oh."  
"Would you stop worrying?!" Kat continued, irritated. "You are so irrational. Can't you just trust her?"  
"Didn't know you two were so close." Emile said.  
Kat glared at him. "I think you'll find, being the only female on the team was lonely. I'm bound to grow a close friendship with her." 

* * *

Six didn't know how long she had been sleeping. All she knew is, it was dark, and she was freezing.  
She was about to leave, when a Phantom hovered overhead, shining an overhead light, keeping a look out.  
"Shit." Six hissed, scrambling from her position, crouching and hiding.  
A few minutes passed, and the Phantom had moved on, firing no shots. Six relaxed and stood up, but as she did, an Elite grabbed her from the side, pulling her down with it. She struggled, hitting the Elite, but it kept her pinned down, and using a large rock, successfully rendered her unconscious, before picking her up and signaling to the Phantom.

* * *

Six still hadn't returned from watch; Jorge and Kat were concerned; Carter, once again, was ranting; Jun and Emile hadn't said much.  
"I'm going out to look for her." Jorge announced, picking up his machine-gun.  
"Then I'm coming." Jun replied, surprising everyone.  
"Don't take your time. We don't need two more disappearing acts." Carter sharply replied.  
"Sir." Jorge and Jun replied in unison. They came across the woodland, but found nothing. Jorge sighed, propping his machine-gun against a tree, convinced he had scared her off.  
"Jorge," Jun whispered. "Look at this." Jorge made his way over to Jun, who was crouching down and examining a pool of blood. Besides it, was a rock, with slight glimpses of blood on it. "Looks like a blow to the head. Human blood; excessive enough to knock out, but not any serious injuries." Jun investigated.  
"How long ago?" Jorge questioned.  
Jun shrugged. "An hour. Two, tops." Jorge picked up his machine-gun again, gripping it tightly. '_Something had attacked her,_' He thought. '_She would only attack if necessary; she would never attack a human_.'  
Jun lightly tapped Jorge's arm. "Come on. We need to get back." He saw Jorge hesitating. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who's worried. We'll look for her first thing tomorrow morning, promise. It's too dark for us to look properly." Jorge nodded, and they walked in silence back to base.

"**_SHE'S WHAT?!_**" Was Carter's reaction to the news.  
"She's MIA, Commander," Jun lightly explained. "There was no sign of her, expect some blood on the ground."  
Carter paced anxiously. "First day on the job, and she's already gone. I knew she wasn't good for the Team."  
"It's not her fault," Jorge explained. "Looks like something attacked her."  
"Covenant?" Carter questioned.  
"Could be," Kat replied. "I've hacked into the motion tracking sensors," She displayed it on a large screen for everyone to see. "You see the yellow dot? That's Six. She stays still until a large hostile aircraft - Covenant, obviously - Hovers overhead. Then, it goes, but a hostile sneaks up on her," They all watched as the yellow marker faded.  
Kat shrugged. "It's possible that she's dead. Either that, or the Covenant have her."  
Jorge clenched his fists.  
"Then we know what we've got to do, Noble. Find her in the morning. Now, though, we need to rest." Carter ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

ＣＨAＰＴＥＲ ❸

Six awoke, finding herself chained to a wall in the lower half of a Covenant Super-Carrier.  
"Hey!" She shouted. "Get me out of here!"  
"There's no point shouting," a female voice explained. Six looked to her left, to find a girl of about 18, also pinned to the wall. Her black her was scrapped back, and she looked worn and tired.  
"Nothing happens."  
"Where am I? What am I doing here?"  
"We're on a Covenant ship. They're kidnapping people who may have useful information. They torture us...If you're of no use, they kill you. There's no escape. Although..." The girl cocked her head to the side, evaluating Six. "You're a Spartan, yes? You're most likely a hostage."  
Six groaned. "I have _GOT_ to get outta here!"  
The girl shrugged. "I'm Marie, by the way. Marie Waters."  
"Well, I never tell anyone my name," Six replied. "But I'm Scarlett."  
"That's a pretty name." Marie replied.  
"Thanks, yours is too." 

* * *

Kat analyzed the data on the Covenant Super Carrier, hacking into their network.  
"Looks like they're heading for a Spire in the Covenant territory. With Six. In fact, I'm picking up several other cases of kidnapping across this area. Looks like farmers in remote areas, places where the main population wouldn't notice."  
"Civilians." Jorge clarified.  
"Yes. Looks like Six was the first Spartan."  
"So, why do they need them?" Jorge questioned.  
Kat shrugged. "Interrogations, I suspect. Hostages, maybe."  
"So there's a decent chance she might not make it out alive." Emile said flatly, sharpening his knife.  
"Exactly." Kat replied, glancing at Jorge.  
"We need to track her," Carter said. "Kat?"  
"Working on it. Looks like she's on a Covenant Super Carrier, hovering above Covenant Territory. The spire; it's a teleport to it."  
"We need to clear out the area," Carter explained, his mind already calculating the situation. "Jun, you eliminate any jumpers. Do your best to make our job easier. Emile, you go with Jorge, get to the top of the spire. Kat and I will eliminate any ground forces."  
Before anyone could respond, Carter had wandered off, sorting out Evac transport.  
Jorge sat down, his mind on Six and those few moments. 'If only' kept running through his mind.  
If only he hadn't let his emotions show.  
If only someone had taken watch with her.  
If only... He loved Six. Ever since that first day, his heart told him they were meant to be together. Jorge was a strong believer in what the heart said. He hoped she was holding on. He hoped she didn't hate, or feel uncomfortable with him.  
But most of all, he hoped she was safe.  
He promised her, that he would find her, and bring her back. Her being dead just wasn't an option. How could be lose her, when he had only just found her? 

* * *

Days went past, and Six began to wonder if she really would make it out after all. She hoped that if she escaped, or if Noble Team 'rescued' her, that Marie would come, too. The two had formed a strong friendship, in such an unusual place and circumstances.  
The Elite's who were in charge generally left Six alone, expect for the occasional growl or kick, which left Six with more anger and bruises. They took Marie often. She'd come back with bruises or burns, and Six would worry for her. Marie said she was used to it, that it got easier every time. But Six wasn't stupid; she could see the pain in Marie's eyes, the struggle to fight back the tears and screams.  
One day, they took Marie and she did not return. For once, since her parents died, Six let herself cry.  
She cried for Marie, for herself, and how stupid she'd been, for Jack and his death, for Jorge and all that had never been said.  
She cried for her parents, for all the things she missed, and the general longing to have a normal life.

One day, a Zealot Elite grabbed Six by the wrist and dragged her to the top of the spire, despite her struggles. Surprisingly, the Elite has learnt English.  
"Struggle more and I'll make your death worse." The Elite threatened, holding it's Energy Sword to her throat.  
Just then, a Falcon flew up to the top of the spire, shooting Hostiles inside as it saw them. The Elite hissed and ducked, hiding Six with it.  
Emile and Jorge clambered out of the Falcon, onto the Spire.  
"You see her?" Jorge asked. There was no response from Emile.  
"I'll make you bleed, you alien freaks!" Emile shouted, hoping to intimate any that were hiding.  
The Elite covered Six's mouth, so she couldn't call out. However, just as Emile was sneaking around, Six managed to bite the Elite's hand, causing it to let go of her. She immediately stood up and called out to them.  
"Jorge! Emile! I'm over here!" She yelped as the Elite grabbed her ankle, knocking her to the ground.  
"Six!" Jorge and Emile called out in unison. They saw the Elite had Six again, it's sword to her throat.  
"Let her go, you ugly mother fucker." Emile growled. Jorge clenched his teeth.  
The Elite growled. "Leave, or she," he gripped her tighter, making her whimper, and Jorge squirm for her safety. "Gets it."  
Emile left, going round to the Elite's back. As Jorge was still in front of them, the Elite was solemnly focused on him. Quiet as a mouse, Emile sneaked around and stabbed him in the back, grabbing Six and making a run for it.  
Six was gently passed into Jorge's arms.  
Due to the lack of hydration, she lost consciousness. In the final moments of being awake, she heard a voice.  
She couldn't tell if it was Jorge or Emile, or even somehow Marie. She couldn't tell if it was her mind.  
"_I'll be right here_," the voice said. "_I promise, I'll be right here_." Her eyelids got heavier and she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
****This chapter is very short, simply because it's basically just a small scene depicting Jorge and Scarlett becoming a couple.**

* * *

ＣＨAＰＴＥＲ ❹

Six awoke to find herself in a cozy, warm bed. She noticed that she was now in Pajama's - Who had changed her? She had hoped it was Kat.  
Six heard the rain hammering down on the roof. '_Yet another rainy day on Reach_.' She thought with a chuckle to herself.  
As much as she'd like to pretend otherwise, Six wasn't coping too well. Every time she closed her eyes, she got memories of that night with Jorge; Going out to watch; Being captured; and Marie, the last time she saw her.  
Six closed her eyes, sighing. She hoped that Marie was safe - And if it was too late - Then in a happier place.  
"Those covenant bastards are gonna pay," She muttered under her breath, clenching her fists. She let herself relax slightly, unclenching her fists. At least she was safe. Spartans healed quickly; she was already feeling better, most of her bruises had faded.  
She got up and changed into a tank top and shorts, before heading into the dining hall. Nobody was around.  
She sat down, sighing loudly and putting her head in her hands. She was so fed up.  
"Six?" Jorge stood behind her. She lifted her head up, but didn't turn to face him.  
"Yes?"  
Jorge sat down with a thump next to her, making her jump slightly. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm...I'm fine."  
"Six," Jorge gently took one of her hands. "It's okay. You're fine now." She turned to face him properly, taking in his features; his slightly tan skin, his greying hair, his soft hazel eyes.  
"Thank you, Jorge," She softly said. "For everything. And I'm sorry, for pushing you away so much." She immediately regretted what she had said; How could she let her guard down so much?  
Jorge smiled at this, and at this point, he knew that she felt the same way.  
"It's okay, Six."  
Six decided it would be best, to mention her real name. They'd all seen her face - Besides, she was staying with this Team.  
They all addressed themselves on first-name bases (excluding when they addressed the commander, Carter - He was the boss, after all). And she felt left out, being called 'Six' all the time. It was like she had no real identification, like she was just a number, nothing more.  
"I have a name; It's Scarlett."  
"Scarlett?" Jorge mused. "Unusual name. Pretty, though." Scarlett felt a small blush creep across her face.  
"Thanks."  
Jorge leaned closer to her. Before Scarlett knew it, his lips were mashed against hers, and they were absorbed in a passionate kiss.  
There came a whistle from the doorway; Jun stood there, watching them, unable to wipe the huge grin off his face.  
Scarlett and Jorge shot apart from each other.  
"Don't let me disturb you," Jun joked. Scarlett's face flushed and looked away; Jorge looked down slightly.  
"I was just getting my Sniper Rifle." Jun reached across the table and grabbed it. "And don't worry," Jun continued. "Carter and Kat are in a relationship. You don't have to hide your feelings from us, y'know." With another smirk, Jun left the room.  
There was a slight silence.  
"Awkward..." Scarlett giggled. Jorge smiled fondly; She was always surprising him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Yeah, sorry, another very short chapter..  
****This chapter is kinda random, featuring my incredibly weird sense of humour. :P**

* * *

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ ❺

By now, everyone knew that Jorge and Scarlett were dating, and everyone was okay with it - Everyone excluding Emile, who frowned upon Spartans having feelings.  
Everyday, he would whine and complain, or just be in a more grouchier mood than usual. If anything, he was jealous - Carter had Kat; Jorge had Scarlett. And who did he have?  
He told himself it didn't matter, but it was always at the back of his mind.

Jorge and Scarlett were sitting in the dining hall, Scarlett on Jorge's lap - His arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Emile was sulking in a corner, Jun in his bunker, and Kat presumably with Carter.  
Just then, a message came across the loudspeakers. "Noble Team, per-**_LEASE_** report to my office, liek **_NOAW_**," A very drunk-sounding Carter said.  
Scarlett took one look at Jorge and burst into laughter; Jorge laughed too, humored by Carter's new attitude.  
"Come, we best get going," He said. Scarlett nodded and stood up; Jorge took her hand and they walked to Carter's office.  
Emile scowled and followed behind, wanting to get rid of this lovey-dovey crap.

When they arrived, Jun was already there, shaking his head. Kat stood beside him, her arms crossed. They both looked at Carter with slightly annoyed, yet slightly bemused looks on their faces.  
There, sat on the side of the desk, sat Carter; a bottle of whisky in one hand, the other flapping around whilst he was blabbing.  
He was wearing his training outfit, yet had somehow managed to tie a tie around his head. To add to that, he was wearing ridiculous-looking sunglasses.  
"...I mean, we should liek, **_TOTALLY_** do something for Halloween! Dress up! Trick or treat! Scare the living crap outta some aliens! Yea!" He was saying.  
Kat shook her head; Halloween was months away.  
Carter noticed Scarlett, Jorge and Emile. "**_OH_**, Emile, you'd look _**SOOO** _cute in pink!" He said, throwing his head back in laughter, which resulted in him falling off the desk.  
This time, Jorge did not resist the urge to laugh. He chuckled, receiving a death look from Emile.  
"I'm okay!" Carter called, getting up and staggering across to Jorge.  
"And _**YOUUUUU**_, big man," Carter said, poking Jorge. "Would look _**SOOO** _good in a bunny suit! Yeaaa! Bunny Jorge!"  
This time, it was Emile's turn to laugh. Jorge glared.  
"Why are we here, again?" Scarlett asked Kat.  
"Colonel Holland says we should take a vacation for two weeks," Kat explained, rolling her eyes as Carter said '_Bunny Jorge, Bunny Jorge_!' in the background.  
"A vacation?" Scarlett, Emile, Jorge and Jun called out in unison.  
Kat nodded. "Yep. After what happened with Scarlett, he thought it'd be for the best. When Carter heard, he got a little over excited and began drinking. The outcome? Well..." She gestured to Carter, who was now making chicken imitations. Scarlett, Jorge, Emile and Jun all nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ ❻

Carter had by now, thankfully sobered up, largely with thanks to Kat. Now, he was driving a large truck; large enough to carry them all.  
Kat sat in the front with Carter; Jorge and Scarlett behind them; and Emile and Jun behind them.  
"Where are we going, boss?" Jun asked.  
"First, to a shipyard. We're getting the hell off this planet...We're going to Earth, noble."  
"_Earth_?!" Jun and Jorge called out in unison.  
"Sir, why don't we stay here and find somewhere more...Remote?" Jorge suggested.  
"Jorge," Carter said slowly. "We are facing a full-scale invasion. Command had given us orders to take a break - Now that I think of it, god knows why they let us - And you want to go elsewhere on this planet? Covenant, Jorge. They are still a threat." Carter had said this slowly, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
This aggravated Jorge, but he did not show it. However, Jorge's hand around Scarlett's waist tightened slightly. Scarlett squirmed slightly under Jorge's tightened grip, but did not say anything. She knew his tempers - And they weren't good. He had never actually shouted at her, but she'd seen his fights with Emile. Eventually, after what had seemed like an entirety of awkward silences, they arrived at the shipyard where a Pelican waited for them.  
Scarlett had fallen asleep on the journey, her head leaning against the door of the truck. Jorge had admired her peacefulness as she slept. He realized how much he truly did love her and how lucky it was she was still around.  
"Hey," He nudged her gently, waking her from her sleep. "We're here."  
She squinted and nodded, sitting up and stretching. "Can't believe I fell asleep...Still, the initial journey was _SOO_ boring!"  
Jorge chuckled and nodded. "I know."  
They opened the doors and climbed out of the truck. Scarlett squinted and watched the Pelican land.  
And then that's when she saw him.  
He was a normal marine; Yet the similarities he had to Jack were overbearing. She gasped - Loud enough for Jorge to hear and jerk his head in her direction. "Scarlett? What is it?"  
She wanted to tell him so badly. But she couldn't. Her past; the scars; it was something she kept to herself.  
She vowed to never tell anyone. Even Jorge. Jack, him in her memories; she wanted to keep him there, let no-one else know. As selfish as it sounds, she wanted to relish him. To have him in her mind only. To her, she thought nobody would understand the overbearing guilt she felt over Jack's death. So, instead, she shook her head solemnly and replied, "It doesn't matter."  
Jorge frowned but nodded nether less. His kept his eyes on her for a few moments, searching her face for any sign of what had happened.  
His attention was soon drawn back to the Pelican landing.  
"Alright Team," Carter spoke up in his this-is-my-plan-so-listen voice, even though they weren't strictly on a mission. "The ride to Earth is going to be a boring seven hours. So some basic rules. Jorge, Emile, no fighting. I do not want to be sitting through seven hours of you two bickering, we hear it enough already. And Jun, try and keep the chat level low. I don't want to hear your latest story on how-to-make-a-pizza-in-30-minutes-flat for seven hours. Got it everyone?"  
Emile scowled and muttered "Fine."  
Jorge nodded, his face serious. Jun also nodded, but the mischievous sparkle was still in his eyes.  
They all boarded the Pelican; Carter piloted; Jun sat on one side of Kat, chatting away; Kat nodded but looked as if she wasn't listening, and frankly, didn't care. Scarlett sat on the other side of Kat, with Jorge's arm around her.  
Emile sat way at the over end of the Pelican, by the door, as if he was planning to jump if the trip became too much.

Hours passed, and Carter and Scarlett switched; Scarlett, herself being a pilot, flew the Falcon whilst Carter rested.  
Kat had nodded off, and everyone assumed Emile had done the same, as he wasn't talking (no surprise) but wasn't sharpening his knife either.  
Jun and Jorge quietly chatted. Mainly about cards for the most part; Jun whined to why Jorge was always winning.  
"Skill, my friend," Jorge had said, patting Jun on the back. "Pure skill. And lots of practice."  
"Modest, aren't you," Jun scoffed. Jorge chuckled.  
"Say, I know a good opponent for you."  
"Oh?" Jorge questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
"Why not Scarlett? Have you even played her?"  
"Come to think of it..." Jorge said thoughtfully, scratching his stubble. "No, I don't think I have."  
"She's your girlfriend! What else haven't you two done? And by that I mean the basics. You taken her out for dinner?"  
Jorge raised an eyebrow. "I can't exactly do that, remember? Where's the nearest restaurant in the middle of scenic nowhere?"  
Jun rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, -It-All! But now it's your chance! Vacation. Earth. Free time. City. Come on, put them together!"  
Now it was Jorge's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, I have thought of it. And I know the perfect spot. But I'm gonna need some help, I'm not really the type to organize dates."  
Kat must've woke at some point, because she said, "You need help organizing a date? You're asking the right Spartan."


	7. Chapter 7

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ ❼

Jorge and Jun shared a skeptical look with each other at Kat's words. Kat noticed this and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, come on, guys. I am dating Carter. We've had some 'dates' in his office."  
Carter woke at the sound of his name. "Huh? What?" He blubbered. Jun shook his head, amused.  
"Anyway," Kat continued. "Find a nice, small resturant. Somewhere quiet, like an Italian place tucked away. Get a corner table; more privacy from eavesdroppers. A candle, bottle of wine..Simple."  
"Wow, Kat," Jun remarked. "I'm impressed."  
"Alright, everybody, we're currently entering Earth's atmosphere." Scarlett's voice sounded over COMMS.  
"Hurrah!" Jun sounded, before noticing everyone's facial expression. "I mean, uh, yay?" Emile cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Sir," Jorge changed the subject, "Do we have any cR to spend on Earth?"  
"They don't use cR, Jorge. There are lots of different currencies; 'dollar', mainly. But also 'pound', 'euro' and many more. So just to be sure I brought 100,000 of each. I don't know the currencies well."  
Kat raised an eyebrow. "Commander, that's the same as 2000,000cR!" Jorge was sure he heard Carter's jaw hit the ground.  
"Oh..Well...Er..." Carter rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Maybe you and Scarlett can go crazy on a shopping spree?"  
Kat laughed. "Alright, but that won't be until she's finished her date with Jorge."  
"Date?" Scarlett questioned over COMMS, whilst Jorge face palmed. He had hoped it would be a romantic surprise.  
Carter raised his eyebrows. "Assuming she isn't aware of these arrangements?"  
"Whoops," Kat replied, feeling stupid. "My mouth is getting as big as Jun's."  
"Hey!" Jun shot her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I agree, Jun does talk too much." Jorge agreed with Kat.  
"Good thing it's normally related to the mission," Carter replied cooly, tapping on his TacPad. "Scarlett, how long before we land?"  
"Ooh..Maybe fifteen minutes, Sir. We've just gotten into Earth's atmosphere. Shouldn't be long now."  
"Alright, people," Carter stood up, talking in his commanding voice again. Everybody, including Emile, listened. "You'll all get a certain amount of dollars to spend. Use it wisely - Don't go buying things you'll either regret, or have no use for. And Emile, try and act normal. Don't go around accusing every civilian that they're rebelling against the UNSC. I don't wan't to have to get Jorge to babysit you. I'm sure he's got better things to be doing." Emile scowled at this.  
Jorge smirked, thinking of the extra time he could spend with Scarlett.

Back in the cockpit, Scarlett softly swore. She almost lost complete control of the Pelican. They were entering Earth's atmosphere too quickly, and soon enough, she knew they would crash land.  
Knowing that she couldn't risk her whole Team dying, she spoke up over COMMS. "Alright, Team, we've got a situation. We're coming too hot into Earth's atmosphere. So, I need you all to get your emergency equipment set up. You're going to need to evac before we hit."  
"What about you?" Kat asked.  
Scarlett paused, knowing what Jorge's reaction would be. "I'm staying."  
Almost straight away, Jorge protested. "_No_! No, you're not, Scarlett! You're coming off with us."  
Scarlett sadly shook her head. "No. It's important I try and keep this Pelican together, otherwise it's gonna crash-land on Earth. They're might be more causalities. It's better this way."  
"But at the risk of you." Carter softly responded.  
"I'm sorry, Commander. I want to keep you all safe." Carter sadly nodded, his voice quiet. "Alright, Noble. Get your emergency equipment together and get ready to jump." Everybody did so in silence. Then, one by one, they made the jump, pulling their parachutes out at the right moment.  
Jorge was the last to leave.  
"There'll be another time..." Scarlett whispered.  
"_I love you_." Jorge whispered. Scarlett, who was too busy trying to control the Pelican, did not hear.  
Jorge, figuring he didn't have much time, took the jump watching the now-flaming Pelican fly away. He landed softly on his feet, with much thanks to his parachute.

Jorge wasn't sure where Scarlett was now, but nether less, he looked up and squinted against the sun light, searching the sky for any sight of that flaming Pelican.  
He felt a hand gently tap his shoulder, and turned to see Carter, a sad expression on his face, shaking his head.  
"I don't think she would have made it." Carter quietly said.  
Jorge shook his head, certain that there had to be some chance. "She could've made it...I'm sure she could've of! She can't leave us...Me. She can't."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Jorge shrugged Carter's resting hand off, and stalked ahead, determined not to give up. Cater watched him go.

A few hours later, and Noble still hadn't moved, mainly thanks to Jorge, who insisted that they should stay.  
Suddenly, a burning light entered the sky, slowly coming closer. Jun, who had noticed this, frantically tapped Jorge's shoulder, who had fallen asleep largely due to exhaustion.  
"Hm?" Jorge groggily asked.  
"Look!" Jun exclaimed, pointing to the sky. Jorge squinted against the sunlight and then saw it. The burning Pelican, now incredibly close.  
"That's her! Scarlett, she's coming!" Jorge yelled, standing up. But the Pelican was going too fast, and instead of landing, crash-landed.  
Thankfully, the Pelican was low enough to be dug into the ground, slowing any crashes. The Pelican, suspended by the dirt, stopped.  
Jorge stood up, frantically running to it. He literally tore the door upon and jumped inside, finding Scarlett unconscious in the Pilots seat.  
She was largely uninjured, just a few minor scratches. Jorge gently lifted her up and carried her out of the Pelican, treading carefully.  
Jun rushed towards them. "Is she okay?"  
Jorge nodded. "She's fine. Just a few scratches."  
"We should get her to a Hospital, anyway." Jun suggested.  
"That's a good idea, Jun," Replied Carter, who had noticed the confrontation and walked over. "Good thing Kat supplied me with this device. A cell phone, I believe. It'll be interesting to use compared to COMMS."  
Kat walked towards them. "Commander, push 911 into it. Then, ask for paramedics."  
Carter raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Catherine, I know what to do." He began ringing the ambulance and walked away, sorting it out.  
Kat sighed, shaking her head. "I hate it when he calls me that." Jun laughed lightly.  
Jorge laid Scarlett gently down on grass, surveying the area. "So where exactly are we?"  
Kat frowned, tapping on her data pad. "Uh, a public park in the United States, according to this."  
"So that means..." Jun clarified, looking up to see a crowd forming, largely confused. A police officer marched up to them, a notepad in one hand.  
"Alright, what's going on here?" He sternly asked. Kat held up her data pad as an I.D. "We're with the UNSC. Special military Spartan Team, Noble Team."  
The officer took off his hat as a sign of respect. "Oh, my apologizes, Ma'am. Is there anything we can do for you?"  
"Just get the area secured and sealed up, then deal with the wreckage." The officer nodded. "Of course. And umm," He gestured towards Scarlett lying unconscious on the ground. "Is she okay?"  
Jorge quickly nodded.  
"We've got an ambulance coming." Kat explained.  
The officer looked relived. "Oh. Well, alright then. We'll get this cleared up," He turned towards the gathering Civilians.  
"Alright people, there's nothing to see here! Move on."  
Emile, who had been silent during the entire confrontation, spoke up. "They look like rebels."  
Carter, who had finally returned, frowned at this. "No, Emile. They're civilians," He slowly explained. Emile scowled.  
"Anyway, the ambulance is on its way. Scarlett's gonna be fine." He explained. Everybody nodded, relived.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**  
**This chapter is _very_ random.**

* * *

Chapter 8⃣  
"She seems alright," Spoke the doctor who was observing Scarlett over the top of his clipboard. "Just some mild concussion. A few scratches and bruises, too." "But when will she be ready to be discharged?" Carter asked impatiently.  
"Tomorrow, I expect. She's had a very lucky escape. Right now she needs rest until she awakes."  
Taking the cue to leave, everybody silently exited, apart from Jorge.  
"Can I sit and wait?" He quietly asked the Doctor, who nodded. "Just make sure you alert someone when she awakes."  
Jorge nodded. "Will do."  
Hesitating slightly, the doctor finally left. Jorge quietly sat down in a chair by Scarlett's bedside, eventually falling asleep again.  
Scarlett slowly opened her eyes to blinding light. She looked around and did not recognize her surroundings. However, she saw Jorge dozing and relaxed.  
"Jorge."  
"Huh?" Jorge awoke sharply. "Scarlett! You're awake,"  
Scarlett nodded and smiled weakly in response.  
"How are you feeling?" Jorge asked.  
Scarlett shrugged. "Okay, I guess...What happened, exactly?"  
"Well, the Pelican didn't respond well to entering Earth's atmosphere. You lost control and ordered us all off. Then you crash-landed. Thankfully you weren't hurt." He smiled, tucking some of Scarlett's hair behind her ear.  
"At least you weren't hurt." She replied, smiling softly.  
"Ah!" The doctor suddenly burst in. "She is awake! Perfect. How are you feeling, Ms...?"  
"Just call me Scarlett."  
"Very well, how are you feeling, Scarlett?"  
Scarlett shrugged. "Okay. A bit drowsy."  
The doctor nodded, jotting something down on this clipboard. "Okay. That seems completely normal. We'll be discharging you tomorrow morning, so you can rest up."  
The doctor was about to leave, but frowned upon Jorge still sitting down. "Ahem." He cleared his throat as a cue for Jorge to leave.  
"Oh. Um, right," Jorge replied, feeling slightly stupid. "I'll see you tomorrow, Scarlett."  
Scarlett nodded and smiled. "Yep. Bye."

* * *

When Jorge arrived at the hotel Carter had booked, the rooms had already been sorted. Carter and Kat were sharing, Emile in his own room, and Jun with Jorge. As soon as Jorge had stepped into his and Jun's hotel room, Jun jumped up.  
"Ah, Jorge! You made it for the...SLEEPOVER!"  
Jorge groaned and had to refrain himself from face palming.  
"So, how is she?" Jun questioned, concerned.  
Jorge nodded. "Just mild concussion. She should be out tomorrow."  
Jun grinned. "Great, so this beer I got won't be put to a waste!"  
"You got beer?"  
"Yup, Emile and I decided to have a party in his room! You wanna come?" Jun asked, picking up a keg of beer.  
"I'll pass that offer."  
Jun shrugged. "Suit yourself." And with that, he left, heading for Emile's room. Jorge sat down on his bed and switched on the TV.  
Suddenly, he heard loud techno music and cheers from Emile's room. Groaning, he lay on his back and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Back in Emile's room, Jun had somehow managed to get Carter drunk. Kat, refusing to take part in, as she had said "fools errand", had retired to her room to try and get some rest. Carter was now jumping on the beds with Jun.  
"It's like a bouncy castle!" Carter exclaimed.  
"Whippee!" Jun yelled.  
Suddenly, the door crashed upon and there stood a very angry looking Jorge.  
"Ah, you've come to join us, Fatty!" Emile exclaimed.  
Jorge shot him a death glare. "No, I've come to tell you to keep the bloody noise down. My girlfriend - Your friend - Is in hospital, and all you can do is party?" "It's to celebrate she's okay!" Jun chirped.  
"She's being discharged **TOMORROW**!" Jorge bellowed, causing Jun to wince and cover his ears. "Anything could happen in that amount of time! Keep it down or we'll all be thrown out!" Finishing his rant, Jorge slammed the door, stomped to his own room and slammed his door, too, grumbling so loudly Emile could hear him from the other side of the wall. 

* * *

A few hours later, and Emile's party was slowly but surely dying. Carter had partied with Jun, then proceeded to pass out on the floor. Emile had attracted a group of girls and was telling them how he killed a Hunter using a barrel single-handed, whilst Jun was still partying.  
Again, there came a loud knocking at the door. Jun opened it, but instead of seeing Jorge as he had expected, a very tired and moody-looking Scarlett was there instead.  
"Scarlett?" Jun chided loudly, causing Jorge to hear and open his door.  
"Scarlett," Jorge began, looking confused. "I thought you were being discharged tomorrow?"  
Scarlett shrugged. "The doctor said I looked well enough to be discharged today." Jorge nodded, putting an arm around her waist. "So, Kat picked me up because I didn't want to disturb Jorge. I figured he needed some rest," Scarlett continued. "I was bunking with Kat, because Carter apparently got drunk and was spending the night in Emile's room. I tried sleeping but I can't, because all I can hear is your yelling!"  
Jun rubbed the back of his head nervously. Jorge looked ready to explode. "Heh...Sorry about that. Party's over, guys!" He called over his shoulder.  
Emile stopped the music. "What the hell? Why?"  
"Because _they_," He gestured to the angry-looked Jorge and Scarlett. "Can't sleep!"  
Emile rolled his eyes. "Alright guys, party's over!" The girls sighed and stalked out.  
Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "I hope you weren't involved in this, Jorge?"  
Jorge's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "Of course not."  
Emile sniggered. Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "Good...well, I'm going back to bed," she rubbed her eyes wearily. "I'm so tired. Not more partying, okay?"  
Emile and Jun nodded solemnly.  
"Goodnight, Jorge." Scarlett said to Jorge, kissing him on the forehead before leaving to Kat's room.  
Emile pulled a face at Jorge and Scarlett's romantic moment. Jorge simply glared before walking back off to his room, thankful to get at least some rest.  
"So, uh, what do we do with the Commander?" Jun asked, gesturing to the knocked-out Carter laying on the floor.  
Emile grinned. "I have an idea."

"I just hope the staff don't think we've murdered him." Jun said, rubbing his bald head.  
"Nah, it'll be alright." Emile replied. They had dumped Carter outside the room; they didn't know what else to do.  
"I'm tired." Yawned Jun, collapsing on the bed.  
Emile shrugged. "We've got nothing else to do, because Jorge and Scarlett pretty much ruined the party...so I guess we'll just have to sleep now."  
Jun nodded. "Good idea. I'm tired."  
Emile got into his own bed and looked across at Jun, who had somehow already managed to fall asleep.  
He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, laying down to fall asleep.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me? Are you okay?" Carter awoke to hear a young woman's voice ringing in his ear. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head, before realising he was sitting outside his hotel room.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked, clearly annoyed.  
"That's what I want to know." The maid replied, playing with her hair. "Came to do cleaning, and I find you. Like this."  
Carter stood up, brushing himself down. "Jun and Emile..." He muttered. "Well, uh, thanks for your help! I'll just step back inside my room." He grinned awkwardly and stepped back inside his hotel room, slamming the door behind him.  
The maid stood in the hallway, astonished.  
"What the hell happened?" Carter demanded. Emile and Jun jumped slightly; they were relaxing, watching T.V.  
"Sorry, Commander...You got a little, uh, drunk...again." Jun lightly explained.  
Carter face-palmed. "Great. Well I'm going back to Kat's room. I need to freshen up...go out if you want, just...whatever." He dismissed, leaving the room.

* * *

"That's a cute dress!" Scarlett said, pointing at a red dress in a shop window.  
Kat nodded. "Yeah, but the blue one is cuter."  
Scarlett giggled, looking back at Jorge, who looked extremely bored. "Are you sure you don't want to do something else?"  
Jorge shook his head, plastering a fake smile on. "No, no. It's fine."  
They were currently shopping for a dress for Scarlett for her date with Jorge. Jorge had volunteered to come along, deciding it was better than being with Emile and Jun. However, he was bored. Shopping wasn't his thing.  
"I'll think I'll try this one on." Scarlett decided, entering the store. Kat followed her, with Jorge reluctantly trailing behind.  
"So, what do you think?" Scarlett asked excitedly, twirling around in the red dress she had just tried on.  
Kat nodded. "It looks great!"  
Jorge looked up and was amazed. "You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
"Oh, please!" Kat teased. "Can't you give it a rest?"  
Scarlett giggled, pulling away from Jorge. "Let's just get that dress."

* * *

A few hours later, Jorge and Scarlett were on their date, whilst Carter, Jun and Emile partied again, with Kat staying at the hotel.  
Carter had drank about five beers; he was drunk again. He leered over the counter slightly, mumbling something undefinable, before collapsing on the floor - _Again_.  
Emile and Jun were too busy partying to care or help.  
Suddenly, a figure loomed over Carter. He blinked, clearing his vision. It was the same maid from the hotel.  
"It's you again!" Carter said drunkly, getting on his feet. "Yes, it's me. And it's you - The _dead guy_!" The maid replied sarcastically.  
Carter smiled crookedly. "Ooh, feisty..." He said creepily. "_I like it_."  
The maid grimaced slightly before going back to a blank expression. "Alright, I think it's time you know. Holland sent me here to spy on you guys. I'm really a Spartan."  
"_What_?!" Carter yelled. "That douce bag, Holland! Ugh, he thinks he knows it all! And the biggest douche bag of the year award goes to Colonel Holland!" He grabbed a trophy from a person celebrating a football win, and tossed it behind him.  
"_How very kind of you_." An all-too-familiar voice said in response.  
_Holland_.  
Carter literally froze and turned pale. He turned around too see a very angry looking Holland not looking impressed.  
"On a serious note, I'm sending you all back to Reach. Your behaviour has been embarrassing and damaging to the UNSC. Megan," He gestured to the maid. "Is a Lone-Spartan. She will be escorting you back to Reach."

A few minutes later, and the news had been broken to Scarlett and Jorge, who were on their date.  
Jorge roared out in anger and flipped the table over, spilling food all over Scarlett's new dress.  
"**JORGE**!" She screeched, before running out of the restaurant in embarrassment. Jorge followed, tying to apologise.  
Emile raised an eyebrow at Megan. "Couples."


End file.
